When Ame plays matchmaker
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Sometings only a sister can do... Warning: Contains Yoai and hints of yuri


Me: Ok! New story, new laptop, and New Year is going so far so good! I know this introduction is short but It's about 5 am and my head isn't working right so please be patient. I own NOTHING! If I did there would be only one straight guy, Tristan. Mentions of an Oc named Ame. Yes I own only her and her matchmaking business so peace out!

It was another normal day in Domino City for everyone. Joey was out shopping, Tea was going to work, Tristan was doing…..whatever Tristan does, and Yugi was running the game shop. Yet there was something off about the small teen. He seemed angry, fidgety, like something was bothering him. It turns out the younger teen had had a fight with his Yami the night before and was still angry at his darker half for starting an argument over something stupid.  
><em>"Come to think of it, Mou Hitori no Boku was really upset last night. I wonder why?" <em> Yugi thought.

The front door opened and in walked Yugi's sister, Ame. Her multi-colored hair was pulled up in a braided bun, her ballet leotard and skirt were still on, and she was wearing her sneakers and carrying her ballet bag.  
>"Hey Ame. How was practice?" Yugi asked.<p>

"Exhausting." Ame answered simply as she turned the 'open' sign on the door to 'closed'.

"It's time to close up already?"

"It's been time to close up for about an hour Yugi. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Then Ame saw the look on Yugi's face and how the fact he was no longer wearing the puzzle.  
>"Let me guess, big fight?" Ame asked as she and her brother walked to the living space behind the game shop.<br>"Yep, and over the stupidest thing too!"

"About what?"

"Well… it started after I came home late from school yesterday. You know I was staying late to help Tea with prom decorations. Anyway, when I got home Yami started getting mad at me and asking why I didn't call and tell him I was going to be home late. He started going off about how worried he was, how he almost called the cops, and that I should have called so he would know. I went to say something, he got angrier and then he left! I didn't get a word in edgewise!" Yugi ranted as Ame helped him sit down on the couch as she made some tea and got him a warm blanket.  
>"Calm down Yugi. Just take a deep breath. It's gonna be alright." Ame said, putting the kettle on the stove as she made dinner.<br>"Lately he's been acting really protective of me. He acts like I'm his responsibility."

"Well technically you are. The Yami's job is to protect the Hikari and maybe that's just what he's trying to do. I mean Tetisheri is really protective of me."  
>"Yes but you're in love with your Yami. Mou Hitori No Boku and I aren't like that."<p>

"But you want to be. "

Yugi's face went crimson at the fact that his sister had figured out his secret. He didn't know that the mind link was open and that Yami was listening.  
>"Don't try to deny it Yugi. You love Yami. You were willing to face the Shadow Realm for him, you were willing to save him from Anubis during the whole pyramid of light epidemic, and you took his place after he lost the duel with the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi, you weren't there to see how sad he was after he lost you. He felt guilty and I don't think he'd ever really cried so much. You two love each other. Even Mokuba could see that and he's a child! Just say it out loud and you'll feel better. "<p>

"But what if-"

"Yugi, stop right there. You need to stop thinking about what could go wrong and start thinking about what could go right. The first step is admitting it. So go ahead, it's just us here."

"Alright. I-I- I –I'm in l-l-l-love w-with Y-Yami."

"Good. Now say it again."  
>"I-I'm in love with Y-Yami."<p>

"Better. Again."

"I'm in love with Yami. I'm in love with Yami!"

"There you go kiddo! Next step is confrontation. You need to tell him."

"WHAT?"

"Actually, you don't have to. I could tell him for you. Or…."

"Or what?"

"Or you could just turn around and smile at him."

Yugi went crimson again and felt his knees go weak.

"How long have you been standing there Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked

"Long enough Aibou." Yami answered before pulling his Hikari into a kiss.

Ame smiled at her handiwork, picked up her bag and headed out the door, taking the five dollars Yami handed her. Unless she was mistaken, there was a blue eyed CEO offering her twenty dollars to set him up with a certain puppy dog.

END

ME: First new story on my new laptop under my new penname. Let me know if it's good or not! R+R!


End file.
